Tseng Snippets
Beginnings Where did the kids get their boat in the first place? (Tseng wakes up to a soft rocking motion, confused he gets up) Tseng: This is not the Inn. (Walking up a set of stairs) This isn't the Inn at all. (As he gets to the top of the stairs, the first think he sees is a mast and as he turns he sees Hayoda in a hat behind a wheel.) Hayoda: G'morning sea-mate! Tseng: Why am I on a boat?! Hayoda: We have a boat. Tseng: ...Why do we have a boat? Hayoda: Because we do. "Also, it should have Tseng constantly trying to find out HOW they got the boat, only to be interrupted every time:" Tseng: How exactly did we get this boat? Hayoda: It's simple, we- Yi Lin: HAYODA, THERE'S SOMETHING ON THE PORT SIDE! Or... Starboard? ON THE LEFT OVER THERE! Tseng and Meng (During some adventure, Tseng runs into Meng, now a beauty sought after throughout the Earth Kingdom. But she's still searching for her big-eared boy, and upon hearing that Tseng is Aang's son, can't help but feel a little crush on him.) ("Maybe they could go see Aunt Wu, and Meng is still her assistant/apprentice. She sees Tseng, and is all smitten with his big ears.") Tseng: T-they're not THAT big (whispers self consciously) right? Meng: Our names even rhyme! This is it! Tseng: Help? Yi Lin: I can't deny that kind of proof, sorry. It ends with Tseng letting Meng down easy and they leave the village and never speak of this again. Halloween Since Halloween was coming up in a few days... Hayoda goes as Koh, "Scary!" Irah as Aang, "Secret schoolgirl crush, OOooo." Yi Lin as "Sen", "Ribbing her brother, determined to look as pretty." Yue as Azula, "Previously undisclosed hero worship." Tseng as The Boulder. "Closet wrestling fan!" (...) Tseng:'' (upon seeing Yi Lin's "Sen" costume) I thought you said you were going to wear your arrows! '''Yi Lin: Well, I was... but I do that so much anyway! And I was worried that we'd go to a house and we'd say "Trick or treat" and they'd say "Trick" and make me bend all four elements or I wouldn't get any candy! Tseng: (facepalming) That's not what "Trick" means, Yi Lin. It means you're threatening to play a trick on them if you don't get a treat. Yue: But-- that doesn't seem very nice. 'Tseng: No, Yue, it's -- it's just something you say -- Hayoda: Says you. (loading up a small satchel with stink bombs) Every captain knows that words mean nothing if you can't back them up with action. No one's cheating us out of our treasure tonight! Manliness I can see a tiny Yi Lin playing dress-up with her mom (Katara probably has tons of clothes from all over the world) during a snowstorm or something at the south pole when Aang was away and they're trapped indoors. (And putting a baby Tseng in dresses, Mwahahahahaha) Sokka: Katara, you need to stop this. How will Tseng ever grow up to be a manly warrior of the Water Tribe when you keep putting him in these girly clothes? Katara: Lighten up, Sokka. He enjoys playing dress-up with his sister. Besides, it's good for guys to be in touch with their feminine side. Suki: Yeah, Sokka. As you well know, it takes a real man to wear women's clothes. Sokka: ...I... you... but... Suki: I love doing that. It's like his brain just turns off! Sokka: YOU ARE BOTH VERY BAD WOMEN. Rollercoaster From the HiSkool! AU Going up the lift, Tseng scared stiff Tseng: Is it over yet? Is it over yet? Is it over yet? They reach the top of the hill. Jing: Yeah, we're done. Tseng: (opens his eyes) Whew... Going down the first drop Tseng: FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU- YEAAAAAHHHHHH THIS IS AWESOME! Jing: (laughs) GREAT! NOW PUT THOSE HANDS UP! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Snippets Category:Tseng Category:Snippets Category:Tseng